badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Maze of Mirrors
Once when I went on vacation, I found a store called "The Maze of Mirrors". What you have to do is venture through a maze made out of mirrors, and it's supposed to be hard to find the exit. It costs $6.00 per person. Also, you have to wear gloves so you don't get fingerprints on the mirrors. If you make it to the end, you can win a free prize. If you give up, you don't get a prize. I looked at the prizes, and I saw a football that I was thinking of getting. It was getting pretty late and almost no one else was in the place that I was. After I paid, 4 other people were going through the maze with me. When we entered, it was very dark. We saw an illuminated sign which read "Only about 34% of participants are able to make it through to the end". When we entered the next room, it was full or mirrors. It was difficult for us to see where the next room would begin. Our plan was to stick together and feel around for an opening. After a couple of minutes of doing this strategy, we found an exit, but we were disappointed to see that we turned around and ended up at the beginning. We sighed and went back in. This time, we found a different way to go and we ventured that way. Suddenly, we noticed that one of us wasn't with us. We were confused of what happened. We assumed that he got lost from us somehow or decided to go on his own. We called his name and there was no response. We ignored him and continued on. After a few more minutes, we ended up back at the start. While we were there, we asked him if he knew where he was. He said "He gave up and left. It's down to you 4 now." We nodded and went back inside. However, there was something weird about the man's tone of voice. It sounded as if he had just killed someone. I didn't think much of it and I continued on. As I was looking in one of the mirrors deep in the maze, I could've sworn that I saw something white and slightly transparent behind us. When I looked, it was gone. However, I also found another way so we went in there. When I was looking in one of the mirrors, I saw someone's legs get dragged behind one of the mirrors. I just dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me. However, right afterwards, we noticed that another one of us was gone. When we found ourselves back at the entrance, we asked the man if he saw him leave. He said "He also gave up and left. It's now down to you 3." I asked him "Are you sure he left?" He said "Yes, I saw him leave." The 3 of us wandered back into the maze. When we were there, we asked each other if any of us were thinking of giving up and none of us said yes. We all wanted to keep on trying. I told them about the weird things I noticed. One of us said that it could've just been my eyes playing tricks on me, but the other one of us said that he thought he saw something transparent and white too. We decided that it could've just been something set up by the man to scare the people who were in here, but we weren't sure. We decided to stick together and to not separate. After several more minutes of staying in the maze, we noticed that another one of us were gone. Both of us decided to leave immediately. We retraced our steps and tried to move to the entrance as quickly as possible. We were afraid that another one of us would die shortly. When we arrived there, all the doors were locked and the man was pointing a shotgun at us. He was about to shoot but we both ran in. He started chasing us. He shot at us and several of the mirrors shattered. When he shot again, the other person I was traveling with was injured and he fell towards the ground. The man loaded it up again and he shot him in the face, killing him. I kept on running. Eventually, I saw an arrow that I didn't see before. I ran in that direction and I saw a sign which read "Exit". As I was running to it, the man hit me with the butt of the gun and I fell to the ground. He tried to shoot at me, but I tripped him. He dropped the gun and we were fighting on the ground. As we were fighting, he hit my head against the ground and I let go of him. He reached for the shotgun and aimed it at my head. Suddenly, several white figures jumped out of the mirrors and were running at him. He screamed "Shit!" and aimed the shotgun at them. When he fired, however, the gun was out of shells. He threw it at them and tried to run. However, one of them jumped on him and he started screaming. I used this opportunity to make it to the exit. I looked back and I saw that several of the monsters were trying to drag him away. I grabbed the exit and I pulled my way out of there. I slammed the door shut. I saw a set of keys and I quickly locked it. I looked through the window and I saw them dragging him into one of the mirrors. When he was dragged into it, the monsters jumped out. They looked at me and ran away. I suddenly realized that they were trying to run to the entrance. I ran to the entrance and slammed and locked it. Right as I did, they tried to open the door, but they were unable to do so. One of them looked through the window and I started directly at it. After a short pause, they walked away and crawled back into the mirrors. I looked around the room and the front door was still locked. I tested the key I had on it, but it didn't work. I looked outside and nobody else was out there. I looked in the man's desk and I found several keys. One of them was marked "Front Door". I used that one and it worked. However, I had to make sure that nobody else would die in here. I found a grill nearby. I looked inside it to find a propane tank. I put that inside the building ad I connected a fuse to it. I lit the fuse and I ran away. I left the complex and I got to my car. As I was pulling away I saw a huge fireball appear. Luckily, I was able to get away before I got into trouble. I immediately checked out of my hotel, and I left instantly. I drove all night and I eventually got back home by early morning. I saw a news report which read "Shop owner and 4 participants found dead in an explosion and a fire in the popular attraction: "The Maze of Mirrors". I've been able to live the rest of my life in peace. However, I've been never able to forget that incident. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta Category:News Report